freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Springtrap
Jest głównym antagonistą w grze "Five Nights at Freddy 3". Pojawia się w pokoju nr. 10 i czasami pojawia się w wentylacji. Wygląd i Zachowanie Jest to Animatronik przypominający wyglądem Królika. Jego oczy są podobne do ludzkich. Ma krzywy nos oraz dziwną szczękę, przez rozdarte usta widać zęby. Kostium Springtrapa jest koloru ciemno-złotego. Uaktywnia pojawia się dopiero od 2 nocy. Za każdym razem, gdy wyjdzie z lokacji startowej, gracz powinien kliknąć przycisk "Play Audio", aby posłać go o pokój dalej, aż znajdzie się w lokacji startowej i gdy z niej wyjdzie, trzeba zacząć wszystko od początku. Czasami może wejść przez wentylacje. Więc czasami trzeba je zablokowywać. thumb|Spring Trap Jumpscare W kostiumie można zobaczyć zwłoki ludzkie, poniewarz w kostiumie znajduje się purple guy. początkowo myślano że jest on śmietnikiem, który chodził po fazz bearys pizza i sprzątał po ludziach chlew. śmieci początkowo trafiały do peorple guya, który zjadał je przez co rozwalił sobie psychikę i chciał mordować dzieci. Po tych zdarze Ciekawostki * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był przez fanów nazywany Golden Bonnie. * Czasami gracze nazywali go Salvage, co znaczy "złom" lub "odzysk" . * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papieru oraz serpentyn przez dzieci. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie jest podobny do żadnego na razie znanego nam animatronika, ma prawdopodobnie ludzkie organy np. mózg, który widać na plakacie gry Scotta. * Istnieje teoria, że to Springtrap spowodował The Bite of '87. * W FNaF 1 występuje podobizna Springtrap'a w zachodnim korytarzu. * Springtrap był pułapką dla Purple Guy'a. * Prawdopodobnie umieszczenie go w kanonie Five Nights at Freddy's było przez Scott'a przemyślane, ponieważ jeszcze przed 3 częścią gry były różne wskazówki do postaci Springtrapa. * W Five Night's at Freddy 1 Phone Guy wspomina, że człowiek nie może przeżyć w stroju animatronika. Purple Guy najprawdopodobniej wypruł kable z Golden Freddy'ego, przed jego użyciem do zabójstwa 5 dzieci później natomiast szybko i nieostrożnie założył strój Spring Trapa, by uchronić się przed duchami dzieci... sprężyny trzymające endoszkieleton przy ścianach kostiumu puściły i zmarł w kostiumie Spring Trapa, kostium zmiażdżył go od środka. * Springtrap jest 3 najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (Po Mangle i Bonnie'm (FNAF2)) * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma w grze żadnego odpowiednika. * Postać Shadow Bonnie jest podobna do Springtrapa. * Podczas nocy bardzo rzadko mogą wystąpić scenki z Spring Trap'em (patrz - Galeria). * Phone Dude (Fnaf 3) wspominał, że jest on specjalną wersją Bonniego - Spring Bonnie * Phone Dude podczas nocy 1 wspomina o sekretnych pokojach. Dowiedział się o nich od człowieka projektującego jeden z budynków. Kamery w nich były wyłączone, a same pokoje były zabite deskami. Być może w jednym z nich znaleziono Spring Trap'a. * Niektórzy uważają ze springtrap jest w kuchni we fnaf 1 ale to domysły * jest filmik na yt przedstawiający springtrapa we fnaf 1 ale to dla mnie fake https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su-LZ23Mt6E Historia Springtrap był animatronikiem z pierwszej restauracji. Był to animatronik sprężynowy czyli mógł działać jako zwykły animatronik oraz służyć jako kostium. Uznano jednak, że jego mechanizm jest niestabilny (prawdopodobnie po zmiażdżeniu pracownika) i ukryto w pokoju, który później zabito deskami. Był w tym pokoju przez mniej-więcej 11 lat. Springtrap był tylko maszyną i nie było w nim duszy. W pokoju był przez całą grę. Tuż po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawił się Purple guy. Otworzył pokój ze Springtrapem i użył go jako kryjówki. W mini-gierce po Nocy 5 Purple Guy chowa się do stroju Springtrapa by się ochronić przed duszami dzieci. Lecz gdy do niego wszedł zostł zmiażdżony i tak powstał Springtrap. Po 30 latach Phone Dude znalazł Springtapa i użył go jako atrakcji Fazbaer's Fright The Horror Atraction. Galeria Springtrap.gif|Jeden z testerów Spring Trap Spring Trap w minigierce.gif|Spring Trap w minigrze, po piątej nocy sceanka.jpg|Jedna ze scenek z Spring Trap'em acaenka 2.jpg|Druga scenka z Spring Trap'em springtrap za szybą.jpg Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3